Test
by Aki Kurosawa
Summary: Odiaba ese tema en particular, tenía suficiente con la obsesión de Midorima para llegar a odiar el tema. Así que llevando su mano a la cubierta posterior con clara intensión de cerrarla, observo por última vez los coloridos círculos que contenían los números del 1al9 y dentro una explicación y antes de que pudiera cerrarlo, se detuvo. "¿Cuál es tu numero de la suerte?" AoKise


Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes de Kuroko no basket me pertenecen sino a su respectivo autor Tadatoshi Fujimaki-san, sólo la historia es de mi autoría.

.

..

...

Test I

.

..

...

Hojeaba la revista, aburrido, no es que Horikita Mai, ya no le atrajera ni nada parecido, es sólo que ya había visto esas imágenes unas 60 veces y después de tanto hasta él había terminado un poco abrumado.

Las sensaciones que despertaba al ver la imagen, luego tantas veces y con el tiempo había disminuido considerablemente aunque amara ese rostro y ese cuerpo, sobre todo las tetas, en ese momento deseaba contemplarla en otra pose o al menos con otra ropa.

Pero como imaginaba, cada una de las imágenes la había visto tan detalladamente que podía evocarla a su mente cuando lo requiriera.

Frunciendo el ceño, chasqueo la lengua. Aun faltaba un largo mes para que el nuevo calendario saliera al mercado y para la nueva edición de su revista dos semanas, debía conformarse con la revista que tenía.

Relajando sus músculos faciales suspiro, llegando al final de ésta. Donde colocaban algunos chistes y horóscopos, cosas que nunca revisaba ni por equivocación, bueno a veces los chistes lograban hacerlo reír de vez en cuando.

Sin embargo para su sorpresa en vez de chistes y horóscopos, aun desconocía por qué existía esa sección en vez de una de autos o deportes- que sería lo normal- aunque ya contara con algunos artículos de estos temas, aparecía con letras grandes y coloridas, ocupando las dos páginas finales, un test.

"¿Cuál es tu numero de la suerte?"

Parpadeo un par de veces confundido, desde cuando su revista contenía dicha sección, se pregunto un poco irritado, y de todos los test tenía que ser un de la suerte, aunque ignoraba cuantos tipos de test existían y los temas que abarcaban.

Odiaba ese tema en particular, tenía suficiente con la obsesión de Midorima para llegar a odiar el tema.

Así que llevando su mano a la cubierta posterior con clara intensión de cerrarla, observo por última vez los coloridos círculos que contenían los números del 1 al 9 y dentro una explicación suponía y antes de que pudiera cerrarlo, se detuvo.

Considerablemente grande y de color azul oscuro, de la misma tonalidad de sus cabellos, resaltaba el número 7 y debajo de él, en azul cobalto en mayúsculas y más pequeño, resaltaba la palabra "LUCHADOR".

Elevando su ceja prosiguió a leer las instrucciones, no es como si estuviera interesado, pensaba mientras se acomodaba colocando la revista entre sus piernas que había cruzado, recargando su espalda en el grueso tronco del árbol.

Sólo tenía cierta curiosidad, era todo y en ese momento no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

Después de todo, siempre se había visto el mismo como un luchador y todo los que le conocían le decía que la palabra lo describía en efecto.

Sólo por eso buscaba la "D" en el cuadrito donde venia el abecedario, para ver que numero le correspondía, aprendiéndoselo, y posteriormente la "A" al cual debía sumarle el de la "D" así hasta completar "DAIKI" y sí la cifra, al sumarla, consistía de dos dígitos debía sumar estos en cuestión para obtener un sólo número.

Si el destino, coincidencias, casualidades y todas cosas existían esto era o debía ser a lo que se referían o llamaban así.

Porque no encontraba otra explicación para lo que estaba sucediendo, eso o que ya no sabía hacer una simple suma.

Por lo que, sólo para asegurarse, volvió a repetir. No es que dudara de sus habilidades para sumar, simplemente quería confirmar el resultado, llegando al mismo.

Incrédulo, frunció el ceño, que posibilidades había que esto estuviera pensando, pensó porque realmente era una estupidez.

Estaba casi seguro que esos test sólo era producto de la mercadotecnia para alzar la venta de las revistas, ya que por algún motivo la gente parecía disfrutar realizarlos o entretenerse y creer que lo que escribía esa persona realmente la describía y le daría suerte.

Era casi imposible, si lo comparaba con las estadísticas y esas cosas, pero allí estaba, en contra de todos los pronósticos, la suma de su nombre coincidía justo con ese número que le había detenido a cerrar la revista y meterla en su mochila para poder dormirse un rato mientras comenzaba el entrenamiento.

"7… LUCHADOR" y debajo de su descripción en letras más pequeñas que suponía era su forma de ser, gustos, cualidades y resaltando en letras negritas de color rojo "**Para tener suerte**" si bien era ridículo que lo leyera ya que no creía en esas cosas, ya había hecho todo el proceso para que se detuviera a esas instancias.

Así que exhalando con fastidio prosiguió a leer el contenido.

"_Si quieres algo, no te quedas quieto y luchas contra lo que sea para conseguirlo"_ no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa. Hasta el momento todo parecía concordar.

"_Aun cuando esto puedo llegar a agotarte no te rindes. ¡Si hay alguien que puede con todo, ése eres tú!"_ Si bien habían cambiado algunas palabras y aumentado otras parecía sacado de algún diccionario.

Sin embargo le gustaba lo que leía, sobre todo; "_¡Si hay alguien que puede con todo, ése eres tú!"_ Por lo que continúo.

"_Debido a todos los obstáculos que has pasado, que solo han logrado fortalecerte y hacerte una persona independiente, detestas que sientan compasión o lleguen a preocuparse por ti."*  
_

Se detuvo, llevando una de sus manos a su nuca revolvió sus cabellos, desviando la mirada por un momento de la revista. No creía en esas tonterías pero realmente comenzaba a molestarle que comenzara a acertar en todo.

Suspiro por tercera o cuarta vez, ignoraba cuantas veces lo había hecho en ese corto tiempo y siguió ahora más interesado aun cuando esto sólo causara más molestia e incredulidad.

"_Pero por mucho que lo detestes te gusta sentir que tienes personas que se preocupan por ti y están a tu lado dispuestas ayudarte es por ello que siempre actúas fuerte para no causarles molestias." _

Bufo pero reanudo la lectura.

"_A consecuencia estas permanecen a tu lado, porque saben que las aprecias." _

Luego de eso se leía **"Para tener suerte"** no pudo evitar sonreír, la descripción encajaba perfectamente, como anillo al dedo.

Si al principio no creía, algo en esa descripción le hizo creer un poco, casi nada. Si tenía que dar un porcentaje o cifra diría un 2%.

Por lo que siguió leyendo _"¿Te gusta el deporte no es así? El número 7 es el ideal para tu uniforme, además de que es tu número y el más fuerte -en cuestión de suerte- de todos los números, te dará fuerza física, psicológica, y una inmensa cantidad de suerte, que lograra cumplir tu sueño o meta."_

Frunció el ceño, el porcentaje había subido a 4%, ya que, qué probabilidad había en que todo encajara perfectamente. Aun cuando tenía signos de interrogación, la pregunta era casi una afirmación…

Chasqueando la lengua metió la revista a su mochila observando al mismo tiempo su reloj, tenía apena el suficiente tiempo para llegar temprano al entrenamiento y ahora no podía esperar para empezar.

Si bien todos los días contaba el tiempo impaciente para que llegara la hora del entrenamiento en el club, además de que se aseguraba de descansar lo suficiente para dar todo de sí, hoy no era la excepción, aunque no había descansado, ese test le había devuelto la fuerza como si hubiera tomado su siesta diaria.

Así que tomando su mochila corrió hacia el área deportiva.

.

..

…

Por alguna extraña razón, el calentamiento así como la práctica y el partido de práctica que disputaron dividiendo al equipo en dos, asegurándose de un buen balanceo para que fuera justo, en palabras de Akashi. No lo había dejado agotado como en otras ocasiones.

Si Kise le pedía un uno a uno, que se prologaba en 20 o 30 enfrentamientos en los que siempre le ganaba, aceptaría gustoso. Aun cuando esto provocara que Tetsu le pidiera después su ayuda, tenía energía para eso y más.

Quizás que haya pintado un pequeño número 7 con plumón en su pecho, en el lado izquierdo y en su short tenía algo que ver.

No, agito su cabeza negando, afianzando su desacuerdo. Era ridículo que algo así le diera más energía y fuerza, aun cuando todo encajaba y sólo lo había hecho por un arrebato de curiosidad, se negaba a creer en esas tonterías.

Porque eso significaría en creer en todo lo que Midorima decía, y que su fanatismo estaba bien justificado, y él no quería convertirse en alguien como su verde amigo.

No, él no creía en esas tonterías, menos aun deseaba tener que llevar objetos ridículos en su mano, para tener suerte.

Eso simplemente estaba fuera de discusión. El creaba su suerte, no objetos tontos ni test que te decían cual era el número que debías usar en tu uniforme.

Así que sentándose en la banca coloco su toalla en sus hombros esperando que Nijimura Shuzo, diera las indicaciones finales antes de despedirse.

– Bien – comenzó el capitán observándolos detenidamente a cada uno – Como ya saben se acerca el torneo, y al ver el gran desempeño de los de primero, el entrenador y yo hemos decidido que es tiempo que les demos sus uniformes – indico.

Coincidencia se dijo y repitió, hasta que puedo deshacer el gesto de sorpresa que invadió su rostro cuando termino de hablar Nijimura.

Si bien los demás no se mostraron tan sorprendidos como Aomine, la alegría que luego les invadió fue en menores cantidades para algunos pero para Daiki fue diferente, su curiosidad había despertado por completo.

La expectación de qué número habían elegido para él lo tenía en tal estado que en vez de secar su sudor con la toalla y tomar agua para refrescarse, se dedico a observar a su capitán que en ese momento abría las cajas, que apenas ahora reparaba en su existencia.

En lo que parecieron horas para el moreno, que en realidad fueron no más de 5 minutos, por fin obtuvo su preciado uniforme, sin esperar indicaciones retiro la bolsa que, aun cuando era transparente no podía apreciarse el numero, estirándolo para verlo .

Abrió sus labios y de inmediato frunció su ceño, al contemplar el numero, denotando su desconcierto y posteriormente su molestia.

Justo en ese momento terminaban las coincidencias.

Bufo molesto, colocando su uniforme a su hombro. Era más que evidente que sólo se habían dado las cosas por un breve lapso, ya que era imposible que todo saliera tan perfecto.

Sólo eran patrañas que habían atinado, nada más y él se había sugestionado para que dieran resultados, sólo eso.

Así que no debía sentirse molesto, al contrario debía estar contento de que todo había terminado y aun más de que por poco le daba la razón a Midorima.

Poco a poco el porcentaje volvía a cero como debía haber sido desde un principio. Suspiro aliviado e irritado consigo mismo, bajando la vista.

Ya más tranquilo giro tomando su maleta, sin embargo antes de que pudiera tomarla, Kise se lo impidió colocándose frente a él sonriente.

– Aominecchi – llamo dedicándole una amplia sonrisa girando, dando una vuelta en su lugar.

Ante el desconcierto del moreno que sólo se dedico a ladear la cabeza y fruncir el ceño.

– ¿Qué opinas? – pregunto entusiasmado esperando pacientemente su respuesta.

– ¿Ah? – aun sin entender qué era a lo que se refería y por qué le veía de esa manera se cruzo de brazos pero antes de que pudiera preguntar el rubio se le adelanto.

– Me refiero al uniforme, ¿cómo se me ve? – volvió a cuestionar y fue en ese momento que Aomine se percato que Kise portaba la camiseta del uniforme y que sólo Kuroko además de ellos aun permanecían en el gimnasio.

– Normal, supongo – expreso abriendo su maleta colocando su uniforme dentro.

– Que malo eres Aominecchi – se quejo el rubio – yo que modele y todo – continuaba dándole la espalda.

Al verse ignorado por el As del equipo, Kise desistió acercándose al que se había convertido en su mentor.

– ¿Tú qué piensas Kurokocchi? – cuestiono, regresando su entusiasmo cuando el peli-celeste volteo y le observo detenidamente mientras él giraba para que pudiera contemplarlo perfectamente.

– Creo que te queda perfectamente el numero 7, Kise-kun – asevero tomando sus cosas mientras el rubio sonreía satisfecho por su respuesta.**

Si bien, había decido irse una vez se coloco la mochila e ignoro al rubio. El comentario de Tetsu lo paralizo, obligándolo a detenerse y girar para contemplar el uniforme, ahora con detenimiento, de Ryouta.

¡¿Cómo no lo había notado?! Se reprendió, al ver el perfecto número 7 en la espalda de Kise del mismo tono de azul que el que se mostraba en la revista.

Esto debía ser sólo una coincidencia, repitió. Era lógico que si él no lo portaba otro debía hacerlo, además era normal; los números que usan frecuentemente en el baloncesto es del 4 al 15 aunque otros optaran por cifras más grandes, los anteriores eran los comunes.

Sin embargo de todos lo que habían en el equipo que podían portarlo, ¿cuál era la posibilidad que le tocara a Kise…? se pregunto con cierta molestia, de todos tenía que ser él….

.

..

…

No es que creyera en la suerte como había reiterado en tantas ocasiones. Sólo tenía curiosidad. Simple y sana curiosidad. Sólo por eso le exigido al rubio que mantuviera la playera del uniforme e ignorando sus preguntas le había pedido que lo acompañara.

Sólo quería comprobar que ese número no era tan poderoso como decía la revista, después de todo debía usarlo él para que surtiera efecto ¿no?

– Aominecchi – Llamo por cuarta vez el rubio molesto, de ser ignorado.

Daiki pardeo observándolo confundido.

– Te estoy preguntando ¿a dónde nos dirigimos? – explicó frunciendo el ceño mientras curveaba los labios e inflaba sus mejillas en un gesto infantil.

Acción que le hubiera parecido encantadora si no fuera Kise quien la estuviera haciendo y al ver que el moreno no respondía nada bajo su vista deteniéndose de pronto.

Las doradas orbes brillaron al contemplar el objeto cerca de sus pies. Su sonrisa se instalo en sus labios e ignorando su enfado se agacho.

– Mira Aominecchi – indico su tono de voz cambio, ahora su voz tintineaba como siempre borrando todo rastro de enojo.

Aomine se detuvo, girando su rostro observo al rubio por encima de su hombreo sólo para contemplarlo agacharse y tomar algo del suelo.

– 1000 yenes – expreso alegre enseñándole el billete. Colocándoselo a escasos centímetros de sus ojos.

Si bien la cercanía del objeto no le permitió confirmar la cantidad que le correspondía sólo con observar la reacción de Kise sabía que era no mentía, no cuando sus ojos se iluminaban de esa manera que por momentos lo hipnotizaban.

Llevando su mano derecha a su rostro masajeo por un instante su frente intentando ocultar su molestia e incredulidad que le invadió cuando se percato de que era "eso" que Ryouta había encontrado además de obligarse a despegar la vista del rubio.

– Debe ser mi día de suerte – afirmo contento antes de guardar el billete.

Sólo basto eso para que el cumulo de emociones que experimentaba, se trasformaran en una sola, furia.

Aunque era su culpa se repetía por ir tan abstraído en sus pensamientos de no ser así él se habría encontrado ese billete y no el rubio, él debía estar festejando y no el más bajo en estatura de los dos.

Porque era su numero de la suerte no él del rubio, él era el "LUCHADOR" no obstante en ese momento recordó las palabras que habían usado para describir al número "_es el más fuerte -en cuestión de suerte- de todos los números"_

Por lo que llego a una conclusión, él rubio se estaba llevándose su buena suerte, ya no era cuestión de que le perteneciera el numero en sí él que lo usaba tenía esa increíble cantidad de suerte, suerte que era suya como el billete que Ryouta había guardado en sus bolsillos...

No, negó agitando sus cabellos, desechando sus pensamientos. Él no creía en esas tonterías.

Sólo debía ser una coincidencia. Se dijo apretando los puños. Además eso no era suficiente para demostrar que el dichoso número traía suerte así que…

– Videojuegos – musito ante el desconcierto ahora de Kise.

– Pero Aominecchi – Trato de quejarse ya que no comprendía que era lo que pasaba.

– Si me derrotas en todos los juego te comprare una caja completa de Baagen Dasz – no necesito decir más para que Ryouta aceptara y caminaran rápidamente hacia su destino.

.

..

…

Continuará

.

..

…

Aclaraciones:

* Gran parte por no decir la mayoría de la descripción y test fue sacada de una revista.

** Los números que le corresponden cuando Kise y Midorima pertenecieron a Teiko fueron cambiados respectivamente.


End file.
